The invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for converting prefabricated blanks into receptacles or containers, such as packets for arrays of cigarettes or other smokers"" products. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for converting prefabricated blanks into receptacles or packets as a result of selective deformation of normally flat or substantially flat blanks directly around the commodities which are to be confined in the thus obtained or shaped receptacles or containers. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods and in apparatus which can be utilized with advantage, but not necessarily exclusively, for the making of so-called hinged-lid packets for substantially block-shaped arrays of plain or filter cigarettes.
A so-called hinged-lid packet normally confines a block-shaped array of (for example, twenty) plain or filter cigarettes or other rod-shaped smokers"" products (hereinafter called cigarettes for short) which is confined in an inner envelope normally consisting of metallic foil (such as aluminum foil). The packet can be made of cardboard or a relatively rigid plastic material and is designed and dimensioned to tightly re-receive and confine the inner envelope and the full array of normally twenty cigarettes. As a rule, or at least in many instances, the hinged-lid packet comprises a substantially U-shaped insert of cardboard or the like; such insert is confined in and engaged by the pivotable top portion or lid when the latter is pivoted to its closed position. In order to gain access to cigarettes, the purchaser must pivot the lid to its open position and must remove the then accessible top portion of the inner envelope; such top portion is surrounded by and extends outwardly beyond the aforementioned U-shaped inlet of the packet.
As concerns the making and the manipulation of the inserts for use in hinged-lid packets for cigarettes or the like, reference may be had to the commonly owned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/780,744 filed Jan. 8, 1997 by Nikolaos Georgitsis and Nils Rose for xe2x80x9cMethod of and apparatus for transferring cigarette packet blanks into the receptacles of a conveyorxe2x80x9d. If and when allowed, the disclosure of this copending patent application will be incorporated herein by reference.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple but reliable method of assembling convertible blanks and commodities to be confined in converted blanks in a highly predictable manner and at a rate which is required in a modern machine for the mass production of cigarette packets or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved method of advancing blanks which are to be converted into receptacles, and commodities which are to be confined in such receptacles relative to as well as with each other toward and thereupon through a series of packet forming stations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method which can be resorted to with particular advantage for the making of so-called hinged-lid packets, for example, for block-shaped arrays of smokers"" products such as plain or filter cigarettes.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a method which can be resorted to for the manipulation of block-shaped commodities and convertible blanks in single-track or multiple-track (such as dual-track) packing machines for cigarettes or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved method of pivoting and/or otherwise folding various sections (such as panels and flaps including tucks) of each of a series of successive blanks in a predetermined sequence, in predetermined directions and to a predetermined extent in order to convert the blanks into receptacles for block-shaped commodities such as arrays of plain or filter cigarettes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved apparatus for the practice of the above outlined method.
Another object of the invention is to provide the apparatus with novel and improved means for transporting the constituents of hinged-lid packets or analogous receptacles and their contents with and relative to each other.
An additional object of the invention is to provide the above outlined apparatus with novel and improved means for draping blanks around commodities in a highly predictable manner and in such a way that the appearance of each of a short or long series of finished receptacles will be the same.
Still another object of the invention is to provide the above outlined apparatus with novel and improved means for completing the draping of blanks around substantially block-shaped commodities in a small area and with resort to simple and compact wrapping or folding implements.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved machine for the packing of arrays of cigarettes or other products of the tobacco processing industry.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel machine which can simultaneously pack plural sequences of block-shaped commodities in accordance with the above outlined method and by resorting to the above outlined apparatus.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a receptacle which is produced in accordance with the above outlined method and/or in the above outlined apparatus.
One feature of the present invention resides in the provision of a method of confining discrete substantially block-shaped commodities in discrete deformable blanks having a plurality of mutually foldable sections in the form of panels and flaps. The method comprises the steps of advancing successive commodities of a series of commodities along a first path to an assembling station, conveying successive blanks of a series of discrete blanks to the assembling station along a second path so that each blank reaching the assembling station assumes a predetermined position of alignment with a discrete commodity at such station, intermittently advancing successive commodities and the aligned blanks along a third path to a plurality of additional stations, and draping the blanks around the aligned commodities including folding at least some of the sections relative to each other in fewer than four stages each of which is carried out at a different one of the aforementioned stations.
The commodities can constitute at least substantially rectangular parallelepiped bodes. For example, each commodity can comprise a substantially rectangular parallelepiped array of rod-shaped smokers"" products and an envelope of metallic foil which confines the array.
In accordance with a desirable feature of the improved method, the draping step is completed in two successive stages while the advancement of the commodities and of the aligned blanks along the third path is being interrupted at the respective stations.
The draping step can include folding selected sections of each of the blanks relative to each other and against he respective commodities. As a rule, each blank comprises more than four sections (for example, well in excess of ten sections), and the draping step can include folding all but four sections of each blank against the respective commodity.
In accordance with a presently preferred embodiment of the method, the aforementioned first, second and third paths are at least substantially horizontal, and at least two of these paths are disposed at different levels. The arrangement is or can be such that the first and second paths include portions which overlap each other at the assembling station, and the third path is coplanar with one of the first and second paths, preferably with the second path. The draping step can include moving the blank or the commodity which is aligned therewith at the assembling station substantially vertically into the path of the commodity or the aligned blank.
At least the third path is preferably an arcuate path wherein the blanks and the aligned commodities are indexible about a vertical axis. The method can further comprise the step of evacuating the commodities and the blanks (which are then already draped around the respective commodities) at least substantially radially of and from the third path.
The method can also comprise the step of folding one of the plurality of foldable sections relative to the other sections prior to the step of conveying the respective blanks toward the assembling station, and the conveying step then preferably includes maintaining the blanks in an orientation such that the one section of the blank being conveyed toward the assembling station confronts the aforementioned vertical axis. The first path can be located at a level above the second path, at least at the assembling station, and the aforementioned step of moving the blank or the commodity at the assembling station substantially vertically then preferably includes moving the blank upwardly and simultaneously folding at least one other section of the moving blank upwardly.
The draping step can include folding all but a predetermined number of sections of each blank against the respective commodities, and the method can comprise the additional step of coating the predetermined number of sections with an adhesive upon completion of the draping step. If the third path is a circular path, the coating step preferably includes moving successive draped blanks at least substantially radially of such circular path.
The panels of each blank can include a bottom panel, a front panel and a top panel, and the additional stations can include a folding station immediately following the assembling station (as seen in the direction of advancement of commodities and blanks along the third path), and the draping step can include folding the bottom, front and top panels toward the respective commodities in a predetermined sequence at the folding station. The arrangement is or can be such that the folding of the front panels precedes the folding of the top panels but follows the folding of the bottom panels. The flaps of each panel can include a pair of bottom flaps flanking the respective bottom panel, and the draping step can further comprise folding and urging the bottom flaps against the respective commodities during folding of the respective bottom and front panels and terminating the urging step prior to folding of the respective top panel. The step of folding the bottom and front panels can include folding such panels upwardly.
The flaps of each blank can include first, second and third pairs of flaps which respectively flank the rear, top and bottom panels of the respective blank. If the first path is located at a level above the second path, the draping step can include lifting a blank at the assembling station against the respective commodity, simultaneously folding the pairs of flaps relative to the respective panels, thereafter lowering the blank and the respective commodity at the assembling station from the first path into the second path, and simultaneously folding the top panel, the first pair of flaps and the third pair of flaps against the respective commodity.
Another feature of the present invention resides in the provision of an apparatus for confining discrete substantially block-shaped commodities in discrete deformable blanks having a plurality of mutually foldable sections in the form of panels or flaps. The improved apparatus comprises means for advancing successive commodities of a seres of discrete commodities along a first path to an assembling station, means for conveying successive blanks of a series of blanks to the assembling station in a predetermined direction along a second path so that each blank reaching the assembling station assumes a predetermined position of alignment with a commodity at the assembling station, means for intermittently advancing successive commodities and aligned blanks along a third path from the assembling station to a plurality of successive additional stations, and means for draping the blanks around the aligned commodities, including means for folding at least some of the sections relative to each other in fewer than four stages each of which is carried out at a different one of the aforementioned stations.
Each commodity can comprise a block-shaped array of articles and an envelope for the array of articles. The articles can constitute rod-shaped smokers"" products.
The at least some sections which are folded in fewer than four stages can include the panels and predetermined flaps of each blank.
The stations of the aforementioned plurality of successive additional stations can include a first additional station and a second additional station, and the draping means can be provided at the assembling station as well as at the first additional station. The apparatus can further comprise means for evacuating successive commodities and the respective draped blanks from the third path at the second additional station, and means for introducing successive blanks into the second path at a further station located ahead of the assembling station as seen counter to the predetermined direction.
The means for advancing successive commodities to the assembling station can comprise a first turntable which is indexible about a first vertical axis, and the means for conveying successive blanks to the assembling station can comprise a second turntable which is indexible about a second vertical axis and is overlapped by the first turntable at the assembling station. The second turntable preferably defines the second and third paths. The first turntable can be provided with first pockets for advancement of discrete commodities to the assembling station, and the second turntable can be provided with second pockets for reception of discrete commodities from the first pockets at the assembling station. The second pockets are preferably provided with outlets to permit evacuation of commodities and the respective draped blanks by the aforementioned evacuating means at the second additional station, i.e., from the third path.
The second turntable is or can be provided with at least one platform or an analogous support for reception of blanks at the further station and for conveying the thus received blanks to the assembling station. Each blank can include an end section, and such end sections are preferably folded not later than at the further station and confront the second axis (of the second tuntable) during conveying of blanks by the at least one platform from the further station to the assembling station.
The second turntable can further comprise means for confining the blanks to preselected positions relative to the at least one platform during conveying of blanks from the further station to the assembling station. Such confining means can include means (such as suction ports connected to a suction generating device) for pneumatically coupling the blanks to the at least one platform and/or mechanical retainer means on the second turntable.
The second turntable can further comprise projections which constitute abutments for predetermined flaps of blanks which are being conveyed from the further station to the assembling station.
The draping means can comprise at least one pusher which is disposed at the assembling station and is movable vertically upwardly to move at least one first section of the blank at the assembling station against the commodity in the first pocket at the assembling station. Still further, such draping means can comprise a folding member which is movable vertically with and relative to the at least one pusher to fold at least one second section of the blank at the assembling station relative to the commodity in the first pocket at the assembling station. The folding member can be provided with at least one projection which serves to deform at least one third section of a blank at the assembling station.
Still further, the just outlined draping means can comprise a second pusher which is disposed above the at least one pusher and is movable with the at least one pusher vertically downwardly to transfer a commodity from a first pocket at the assembling station into the registering second pocket at such assembling station.
The draping means can further comprise guide means for the blanks at the assembling station; such guide means is preferably arranged to share at least some movements of the at least one pusher and/or the second pusher.
Still further, the draping means can comprise mobile lateral holders for selected sections (such as flaps) of blanks on the second turntable.
The draping means can also comprise additional folding members which are disposed at the first additional station and serve to fold selected sections of successive blanks. One of the additional folding members is preferably located beneath the third path and includes a pivotable first folding head. Another of the additional folding members at the first additional station is preferably located above the third path and includes two folding heads which are rotatable about a predetermined axis. The one additional folding member comprises a retainer for a section of the blank at the first additional station.
The evacuating means can comprise a conveyor which is arranged to advance draped commodities away from the third path along an at least substantially straight fourth path at least substantially radially of the second axis.